Cotton Candy Razors
by Ai no Kunai
Summary: Vampire named Vinnegre. Rockstar with unknown power named Ville Valo. Vinnegre must save a rockstar from turning over his unknown powers to a evil group called The Others. i suck at summaries. Rated M for: violence, language, & eventual mature situation
1. Chapter 1

**Cotton Candy Razors**

**Copyright Hope Not Inc. 2006-2008**

**Conceptualized and Written by: Desiree' Price AKA Trinity Gnosis**

**Edited by: Christopher H. Wadkins AKA Logan Draco III**

**In Loving Memory Of:**

**Joseph Micheal Lucas**

**1458 Years Before The Present**

I stood above him, with hands aching and bleeding in pain. The steel spike clutched firmly in my fist. I wanted forgiveness, I wanted to be saved, but on top of every little thing that went through me wanting everything in the world, most of all I wanted answers. I had killed him, I had killed my maker and yet still I screamed out the question "why?" I dropped the spike from my bloodied hand and fell to my knees. I clutched my neck and let my life fade away, but it was soon replaced with something dark, a lust like no other.

**Date: 04/26/06**

"Don't mess with my stereo again!" My roommate snarled from the living room.

"And what'll you do about it? What'll you do to stop me next time?" I walked into the living room from the kitchen and bared my teeth at her with a slight hiss. She jumped back apprehensively in fear.

"Well, if your gonna use it, just don't touch the presets. Ok?" She waited nearly in tears for a response that I was never going to give. I was her superior and she had no place questioning me. She was still in a state of pause when I hissed at her again and she nearly jumped 4 feet in the air. She quickly saluted me, and began leaving the room.

"Chainarra... I'm sorry..." I looked up at her as I sat down. The couch was made half way of black velvet and chain outlines. The other half was made of pink and black checked upholstery with a cherry wood finished outline. She had stopped in her tracks and looked at me. "Instincts suck ass... I was treating you like a recruit and not a friend..." She looked at me with stern eyes. "I'm sorry." I bent my neck and I bowed my head to her for forgiveness. I looked up a bit, her eyes were lit and her smile broad. I gave a grin in return as I lifted my head all the way up. "One of these days I'll remember to live in the present and not what we used to be." I patted the seat next to me with pleading eyes signaling her to sit.

"Can we check what's on the telly?", she asked as she grabbed the remote off the coffee table and proceeded to sit next to me. I nodded to her and she smiled again as she turned it on. She automatically went to MTV Euro.

"Eck!" I cringed at the image that took up the screen. His feminine face was plastered all over it, the 'famous' look he so terribly did not deserve. And that oh-so-deep voice rang true through the speakers with that disgusting song that he just had to write just so he could make all the girls swoon. It all just made me want to wretch! "He has no right to be famous like that. The only reason he is famous is cause..."

"Girls like me just love his image. We are in love with an image we can't have... I know, I know. How many times do you have to say it?" She looked at me with exhausted eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but that's all he is... just an image."

"Well I would fuck that 'image' any day!" She giggled as I threw a pillow at her head. She stopped giggling and bared her teeth with a hiss. She quickly covered her mouth with both hands. "I'm sorry Vinnegre...", she whispered looking to the carpet.

I lifted her head with my hand under her chin. "Hush now... you can slip up from time to time... just remember not to do it in public. People will look at you funny..." I paused and wondered if she would catch it... "Well... they already look at you funny!" She gave me a mock-hurt look as I began to crack up. She soon joined in on the laughter.

The time spent with her flipping through channels went slowly. She could never just settle on one thing. She held the remote tightly in her hand intent on finding another video from her favorite band. It really shouldn't have taken so long, they were basically everywhere. It was growing into hours for her search, and just then she turned on the news at exactly the right time.

"Front man of the internationally know band HIM has broken off the engagement with super model Jonna. Details to be told at 4!", the newsman said through the crappy television speakers. His cheesy grin and orange skin said it all: He had no idea what HIM was. The power went off and the screen flickered then dimmed to a dead black.

"SHIT!" Chainarra screamed throwing the remote across the room. It shattered on the wall.

"What?" I said looking at her terribly lit face. She seemed even more ghostly without the light on. The only part of her I could see before my eyes adjusted was the gleam of her teeth. "It's not like we can't see without the power."

"I can't find out if I'm going to be the next Mrs. Valo without the power." She grimaced in my direction.

I looked toward the rainy German day outside the window and noticed we were the only ones without power. Somehow, seeing that rain reminded me of the days that I served for Adolf and his inferior breed of soldiers. "Lestat? Lestat... you can come out now..." I heard something... something very familiar, something that I thought I'd never have to hear again. The cocking of a gun pointed at my head seemed to condense the air surrounding me. Then yet another familiar sound: the readying of a crossbow from across the room. Whomever held the bow was nervous to be in a room with such a high-ranking officer, I could here the piece vibrating as his hands shook.

"The spike, Vinnegre. We need the spike... I'm sorry about the way we have to go about this, but without that spike..." He swallowed hard "...we all die." His voice was deep and straight to the point, sharp as a knife, but it still slipped over like satin. This was not Lestat, never could that voice be mistaken for his.

"I'm not letting you bring him back, Lucas." I said sternly. "You can't... You haven't the faintest idea what he did to..."

"I know what he's done" He looked to the floor then back to me. "But he must be brought back to this world, if only to be kept in a steel box. The crimes he's committed against our kind shall not go unpunished, but without his body we cannot go about the punishment he deserves. Please Vinnegre... We need it." He dropped the pistol to his side and fell to his knees. He was clutching his side, almost reeling in pain. "Don't tell me you can't feel it. It's hitting us all differently, but it is hitting us all." he looked up at me ready to cry out in pain.

"Lucas..." I myself was ready to cry with him, knowing the pain he was going through. "I don't think it's right..." I stopped myself not really knowing what I should do. My silence lasted only a minute or so. "Do you promise me he will pay for his travesties?"

He nodded his head before standing to his feet. "Vinnegre, I can swear on my forever unborn child that he shall reap what he has sewn." He gave me a final look before I stood waiting for time to disappear as to make me never obtain the spike. "Power" he damn near screamed, it took about 3 seconds for the power came back on, flickering at first then slowing to a dim glow.

The television came on a few seconds later. I looked to Chainarra, she gave me a weak smile knowing I was about to kick her ass for even caring for a human the way she did. I walked right past her staring to the hand carved oak box that I had tried to forget existed. I had carved the etched words across it so many years ago trying to keep the evil that was inside locked away for all eternity, the spells and incantations had been filled in with dust and the gloss finish had faded away over a hundred years ago.

'Nacume buetougea faminallier couriqius' the indentations read over and over again on the lid warning all those who got close enough to read to stay away, forget they'd ever seen it. The language was as dead as me, and as forgotten as hope. My kind knew the language by heart for it was instilled in our blood, but humans could never decipher even the smallest symbol. I traced my fingers over the thick oak hoping I wouldn't have to open it; maybe I could just hand off the box to Lucas, but I took my hand off the box knowing this wouldn't be the case. Lucas' eyes cascaded over the box looking at it like the plague under a glass case; I could feel his cold breath growing quicker as he stood to the left of me. His partner in this held the crossbow for dear life; he acted as though there was something that would pop out at him. I wanted to look at him and tell him there was nothing to be afraid of, but my eyes wouldn't budge from the box and my mouth would not open.

Like? R&R!! flaming is accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Ok so this chapter isn't very long... but i'm working on the next one as we speak... so be glad!!! now... on with the chapter!! .

**DATE: 05/13/06**

My bags were packed and I was clutching the handle of my rolling luggage like it was going to fly away and take me to my destination, but alas, it had no wings and no magic stitch. Leaving my beloved Berlin would be harder than once thought, my assignment was important but it was a choice and I really didn't have to go. I had to go, and I had to stop thinking up excuses as to why I shouldn't. It was only going to be a month-long excursion, nothing too strenuous and nothing to unusual to me.

The gig was just a bodyguard job, I could handle it and still have time to relax or go sightseeing, but one thing about it made me nervous; they wouldn't tell me who my charge was or where I was going. The only thing they did tell me was that he was important to the Others, and that many people would more than likely be after him and his abilities within the month of the Red Dawning, which started tomorrow.

I put my hand on the doorknob and was ready to leave my perfectly established home to the one person who didn't know their ass from a hole in the ground. (Chainarra was a good person and all, but when it came to being on her own she couldn't keep the dishes clean let alone furnish an entire apartment.) I took one last look at my amazingly organized and decorated home. Not a spec of dust could be found and I liked it that way. I knew on my returning I would have a long night of cleaning to attend to, but I would enjoy it, cleaning was the one thing I could do all the time.

_'To keep a perfect presentation is to keep a perfect mate.'_ My mother always said that to me as a little girl, I didn't understand it until I had turned 200 and still hadn't had my first kiss. I had always been so interested in my work, my nose always in the thick spine of a book, or I was looking forward to my next promotion. I never had a care in the world for my appearance or for the tidiness of my home, but after that birthday I realized that my frizzed hair and horrible choice of attire wasn't going to help me find love. It seemed that in either case I wasn't going to find that one perfect person for me.

I arrived at the airport ready to be on my way, hoping to see a familiar face but was greeted with one that was unexpected. A young enough looking girl, maybe 12 or 13 years old, with pigtails and a lolly hanging out of her mouth. She was wearing an American schoolgirl uniform that looked like it was hand tailored to make her barely-there breasts seem larger. Her hair was dyed electric blue and her pigtails had little black spikes of hair that came out of the ponytail holders. She held a sign that had my name scribbled across it with what looked to be green crayon, the only problem was that the sign was upside-down. I had an amused smile playing at my lips as I approached her. I was going to greet her as I got close, but her arm jutted out toward me as quickly as light and within her hand she held a roundtrip ticket to America. She gave me a big smile, turned out her heels, and winked. Her eyes looked so innocent but secretive. She put her petite hand up close to her face, almost looking trough her fingers at me, she snapped her fingers and with that she faded and was gone.

I was finally on the plane and was now staring out the thick window. Everything seemed so small below, and at that moment I could see us passing out of beautiful Germany. I felt so many bad memories leave me as I left the fatherland, this happened every time I left and I couldn't help it. I could feel my spirit growing stronger as my memories faded; the hardest part was leaving my home, leaving my memories behind. The one thing that made me who I was was the one thing I had to forget every time I left.

I quickly fell asleep, and it seemed like no time had passed by the time we landed. A bit of light turbulence, but nothing seemed out of place. I grabbed my roller luggage from the baggage compartment and proceeded toward the exit.

I walked out of the gate and started looking for a sign that had my name on it. I waited about twenty minutes and then I saw the familiar looking man. The man had a goatee and scraggly brown hair streaming out from under a woolen beanie. He had playfully bright blue eyes that were looking right past me, and a beautiful smile. But for some reason he wasn't anything to look at to me. He seemed far too outgoing and spoiled for me to ever feel anything for him other than the temporary friendship I felt for every human, but I knew Chainarra would easily fall for a guy like this.

"What are you looking at?" he said sternly, like he had no idea who I was.

"Nothing much from my stand-point. But you _are_ holding a sign with my name on it, so I suppose I'm forced to give you a chance" He looked puzzled by what I had just said.

"What are you talking about?" he looked at me like I was nuts. "I'm waiting for my friends_ bodyguard_. And from what I can see you don't look like the _guy_." he smiled smugly.

"Wanna know what your two problems are?" I looked at him as he nodded and I propped my luggage carefully on the ground next to me. "1: You can't see everything beneath the cover without opening it. And 2:" in a heart beat's quickness I was behind him. I crouched just as quickly and swept a leg under him sending him straight faced on the ground. I stood above him as I fixed my hair back to the way it was again. "Not everything you see is what it seems." He looked up from the ground with a terrified expression strewn across his face.

"Good job, Bam." I turned and saw a very familiar man clapping and walking from the shadows toward us with a smile plastered on his face. "Make her think we're spoiled little children before she even learns our names" The man smiled toward me. _From where do I know him? _I had the most confused expression on my face apparently because he started to stare right back at me.

_**Like? R&R!! flaming is accepted!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I have not worked on this in forever... as a matter of fact i won't ever work on this again.... but i can post up the last two chapters!

so for those of you who were actually reading this, you will get some more. I appologise... but i kinda lost my fandom.

I am now a fan of a Japanese rocker named Miyavi. look forward to me posting that story up soon. actually i'm working on 3 for Miyavi. but any ways. on with the story.

oh... and some one please remind me to post up the next anf final chapter!

_______________________________________________________________________

I DONOT own Ville Valo, Bam Margera or any other famous person mentioned in this story. (though, i wish i did)

_______________________________________________________________________

"Good job, Bam." I turned and saw a very familiar man clapping and walking from the shadows toward us with a smile plastered on his face. "Make her think we're spoiled little children before she even learns our names" The man smiled toward me. _From where do I know him? _I had the most confused expression on my face apparently because he started to stare right back at me.

"And your name is Vinnegre. Mine is Ville." He bowed slightly but kept his eyes connected with mine. He extended his hand toward me. Seeing this as a sign of kindness, which had not been shown to me in many years I took his hand and began to shake it. Apparently he didn't want to shake my hand but wanted to kiss it. This gesture caused a memory to fly into my mind of the first time I met my maker. It was a memory I hadn't called back for hundreds of years. He kicked the man who was now trying to stand again and sent him back down to the ground. "And that piece of work down there is Brandon."

"Wank off!" he fixed his beanie and stood to his feet. "My name is Bam... You call me by that other name and you'll get hurt!" he instantly realized his mistake.

"So, Brandon, you're going to hurt me just like you did a few seconds ago?" I smirked toward him and crossed my arms over my fragile-seeming chest. I knew what he was going to say next.

"You caught me off guard." He played off, "You won't be so lucky next time!" He seemed almost confident in his words. I mentally laughed at his sentence but decided not to say anything more on the subject. It looked as though Ville did the same.

Ville began to walk toward the exit, hands in his pockets, head hung, and a smirk on his face. He was playing off the fact that his friend embarrassed him. Something about this man: so powerful yet so close to innocence, possibly it was just ignorance. Now, thinking back on the subject, he seemed to have a air of secrecy that he, himself, didn't know that he had; like something behind him that he didn't know was there but you alone could see it.

I shook the thought from my mind as I followed close behind his neutral paced heels. He heard my steps for I was still thinking on what about him was so different than any other man. He heard the click of my boots on the marble floor and he stopped only to turn. He faced me and I saw it; I noticed something more.

_His eyes. _I couldn't help but to notice them, they stared intensely like they were searching for something in me, something I could only imagine as being what the truth was to me. But from what I could tell was that he had no idea what I saw in his.

_So grim that a man such as this has felt the loss of love already this quickly in life. He seems like he's been so badly beaten at the 'game of love' that he's given out on all hope to find what it really is to love. What am I talking about?!? I haven't the slightest idea what love really is, and as far as I know it does not exist!_

Sadness. Sadness for him was in my eyes and he could tell. It hadn't been even an entire two seconds and I had already read so much into his mind that I could feel that sadness and let it be shown through my facial expression. He turned slowly still not taking his eyes off me but he held the essence of sadness for me as his eyes slowly drifted back in front of him. _Did he think I was sad from my own experiences? What am I saying? He probably didn't even know I was sad, he more than likely thought I was tired. Yeah, that's what he thought; I'm just tired in his eyes._

Either we were the funniest looking trio at the moment, or I was missing out on something. There were awkward stares coming from all directions, and sniggers with wide smiles bestriding us as we passed the gates one by one. At one point I thought I even saw a girl faint as we drew near. What could possible be going on that made every one act so strangely toward us?

We pulled into a long drive that apparently lead to Brandon's home. But, pulling into the actual driveway I could tell that this was no home to him, he took too much pride in the fact he was rich and accentuated it in the way he splayed his "mansion". Quads to the right, Lamborghini to the left and a huge parking area complete with bike and skate board ramps. _What in the hell could he need all of this for? _I thought.

"Brandon, why do you have, like, seven of everything? There's no possible way you need all of it." I said as I got out of the Hummer and attempted to get my luggage from the back.

"I'll get that sweetheart!" Ville said as he rushed his way to my side and proceeded to grab my luggage and strain to pull it along the drive. I muttered a 'thank you' and waited for Brandon's reply.

"Oh, I need it all right. Without it what would be the fun in life?" he jovially took his stride to the front door. We both fallowed closely to him, Ville falling behind. "Your room will be across the hall from Ville's, he'll show you where it...."

"No, I'll be sleeping in his room." I gave the notice with a 'Do not contest me' tone.

"Can I ask how? I don't share a bed well with an unfamiliar person." Ville said while taking a quick break from the luggage. I quickly fallowed suit by grabbing the handle and lifting it quite easily.

"Does your room have a closet?" I asked and he nodded in response. "That's all I need. Well, that and a blanket." Two inquisitive stares came at me.


End file.
